Saloon
entering Smithfield's Saloon in Red Dead Redemption 2]] leaving a saloon in Red Dead Redemption, heading for the frontier]] A is a social establishment that sells drinks and often provides gambling and other forms of entertainment. Saloons were common in the American West during the time period of the Red Dead series and these establishments are therefore featured in all three installments. Description Saloons are places offering luxurious comforts and catering to frontiersmen by providing alcohol and gambling. Prostitutes are also found here, but cannot be hired in Red Dead Redemption nor Red Dead Revolver. Saloons were popular social institutions and facilitated many major roles for small frontier communities, often doubling as community centers. ''Red Dead Revolver'' The saloon in Brimstone features prominently in Red Dead Revolver. The mission "Bar Fight" takes place there and the mission Battle Finale is initiated by entering a room in the saloon. Patrons of the saloon that Red Harlow can interact with over the course of the game include Sheriff Bartlett, various participants in the Battle Royale, and show girls such as Christina. While Red can not actually order drinks at the bar, the barkeep Hanz Kenyon does offer other items for sale that are only available at his establishment. ''Red Dead Redemption'' In Red Dead Redemption, players can purchase drinks and gamble on games such as Poker, Blackjack and Liar's Dice. It is possible for the player to get in a bar fight after bumping into an NPC, or when caught cheating at poker, though cheating at Poker usually will result in a Duel. If Marston's honor/fame is high or low enough, drinks will, from then on, be free of charge. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Similar to the former, in Redemption 2 players can purchase drinks and gamble in games such as Poker, Blackjack and Five Finger Fillet. However, the player can now grab a bite to eat, rent a room for the night or take a warm bath, depending on the saloon. Another new feature is the ability to eat almonds, which are free of charge. Due to the fact the player can now interact with every NPC in the game, players can now start bar-fights and, sometimes, duel with civilians carrying a weapon. Locations Red Dead Revolver There is a Saloon in both Widow's Patch, and Brimstone; the Brimstone Saloon being the only one that Red can interact with. Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 Safehouses Several of the safehouses in Red Dead Redemption are housed in the same building as saloons, including those in Armadillo, Blackwater, Casa Madrugada, Chuparosa, and Rathskeller Fork. See the main article for details. Due to the lack of Safehouses in Redemption 2, ''the player can only temporally rent rooms that have almost the same amenities to camp with the exception of shaving and fast travel. Trivia * If Marston shoots a piano in any saloon, he will hear a sound like someone is banging in the keys. * The most active saloon in ''Red Dead Redemption is in Armadillo, while the largest is in Chuparosa. * Marston cannot orders drinks at the saloon of Rathskeller Fork, since there is no bartender. * At any saloon in the game, if the player draws any weapon at a person in the saloon, they will choose to either draw their weapon or scream and run away causing other people to panic and run out of the saloon. ** A similar event will happen if the player tries to fight anyone in a saloon, some people will choose to fight back or panic and run as with other people in the saloon. * If the player aims their gun at someone who is leaning back in a chair they will fall back on their head. * Try throwing a knife at the chain holding up the chandelier in Armadillo's Saloon using Dead-Eye for an interesting effect. It's easier to see if you stand as close to it as possible on the second floor. * Drinks are requested randomly and vary as to whether Marston is in United States or Mexico. Rum and Brandy will be requested in both territories, whereas Whiskey (Likely to be Rye), Bourbon and Gin are only ever requested in New Austin and West Elizabeth, whereas Tequila and Pulque only appear available in Nuevo Paraíso. Bartenders always serve a nondescript bottle of brown colored liquor. ** In Armadillo, several NPC's can be seen drinking a green bottle and ordering beer, the bartender however does the same thing they do with Marston. Achievements Getting into bar fights in a saloon will contribute toward acquisition of the following achievement: Related Content Category:Amenities